Uncle Grandpa Wiki:Guidelines/Strike System
When you see a user breaking any policies, make sure to tell an admin immediately! There is a 4 strike system for policy breakers. What is the strike system and how does it work? The strike system is a system set up as the consequence of failing to abide by our wiki guidelines. It is designed to help prevent vandals and harassment and also designed to be forgiving to those who make mistakes, because we are all human and make mistakes from time to time. This is how the strike system is set up: 1st strike is a warning from an admin 2nd strike is a week suspension ''' 3rd strike is a '''month suspension 4th strike is a permanent ban How do you keep track of this? For now, Mother-zombie is going to keep a page in a journal of policy breakers and their strikes. You can also tell if someone is a rule breaker because an admin will leave warnings and notifications on the user's talk page explaining why they got a warning/suspension/ban. You can also check for more information on who has been suspended or banned and the reason why. I got a warning/suspension/ban and I feel it was unjustified and/or I'm really sorry for what I did and would like to make up for it. What should I do? You can contact an admin CALMLY and RESPECTFULLY about it, preferably the one that banned you or the most active admin (as you will get an answer faster and get it resolved properly). If you and the admin come to an agreement, you can have your warning/suspension/ban revoked and you will rollback to however many strikes you had before. IF YOU ARE RUDE TO AN ADMIN, YOUR REQUEST WILL MOST LIKELY NOT EVEN BE CONSIDERED Do strikes last forver? Nope! There is a Strike Grace System where each strike has a 6 month life. So let's say you had 2 strikes, and you were good and clean for 6 months after your second strike. That second strike will be removed from you and your slate will be that much cleaner. First time offenders have to be continuously good for 6 months for a clean slate (as long as they are good), 2 strikes have to be continuously good for a year, and 3 strike offenders need to be continuously good for a year and a half. Permanently banned users do not have the luxury of the Strike Grace System, so waiting 2 years to have a clean slate will not work. Permanently banned users need to speak with an admin if they wish to come back, if the admin deems them eligible for coming back to edit the wikia. If I was banned and an admin brought me back, is my slate clean? Absolutely not! Just because we forgave you doesn't mean we forgot what you have done. You come back to this wiki with 3 strikes and must wait the one and a half years for a clean slate (courtesy of the Strike Grace System). If we bring you back from a permanent ban and you mess up again, you will never come back no matter how much you speak to an admin. 'What if I repeat the same offense but span it out for 6 months so I don't get banned ever?' You're a system-abusing jerk and you will be banned if that is what you are going to do. If too many people abuse the Grace system, it will be removed and strikes will be forever against you. Don't be that jerk that ruins it for everyone. Should I be afraid to even edit this wiki? Don't be afraid! You should always help contribute nice things to this wiki. As long as you read the rules and follow them the best you can, you should be fine! If you are unsure how to go about editing something or if you need more information on the rules ask an admin. Admins are here to help not to punish! Do not let the strike system scare you, it is a tool to prevent vandalism and forgive mistakes! What is Strike Blitzkrieg and how does one achieve Strike Blitzkrieg? Strike Blitzkrieg is a new strike you can earn if you do something that violates our normal policies AND emergency policies. For instance, let's say there's a forum discussing a new temporary rule that will be going on for a certain period of time to prevent vandalism. If you break that temporary rule PLUS the normal wiki rules, you will earn Strike Blitzkrieg. Getting a Strike Blitzkrieg is an automatic infinite ban. We have a zero tolerance for multiple offense rule breakers, so be sure to not only read the guidelines but check the forums as well. I got a strike with a weird name that isn't Strike Blitzkrieg or another number, what's that all about? Strikes with certain names pertain to temporary rules. For example, if there is a temporary rule about editing certain pages on the wiki an you vandalize that temporary rule during it's time frame implement, then you will get a strike that's named something like "Strike Pizza Steve" or "Strike Mr. Gus". This strike implements the punishment of whatever the temporary rule states. So let's say the temporary rule says violators will be banned for a year, the oddly named Strike will reinforce that punishment onto you. Does the grace system work on Blitzkrieg or other Strikes that aren't numbered? No. They do not count. Blitzkrieg is an infinite ban like Strike 4 so it doesn't really matter at that point. Oddly named strikes are for temporary rules and don't count for the actual strike system. Category:Policy